The 28th Prestigious and Most Grand Hogwarts Ball
by PlasticConcience
Summary: It is an exciting time for Hogwarts students. Filled with dress robes, dance partners, kissing and butterbeer, this story is told from the point of view of Lily Evans, Severus Snape and James Potter. Rated M for some chapters. Please Read and Review
1. In which Lily tricks James

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for Jasmine Newt. All other characters are the property of JK Rowling's brilliant mind.**

* * *

"Lily! Wake up! Lily! I have the best news." Jasmine Newt couldn't believe her best friend was STILL asleep! "Lily! Get up, sleepy head. Your going to love this news!" 

Lily groaned inwardly, turned over and let out a loud, fake, snore. But there was no fooling Jasmine, who jumped on her friend with a squeal.

"A formal, Lils! A formal! A formal dance, where we can invite partners, the whole school is talking about it. Dumbledore announced it at breakfast!" She jumped off Lily and wrenched the curtains of the dormitory open, allowing the sunlight to spread into the whole room. "But of course there's soooo much to organise," she continued, with a sudden worried tone, "dresses, partners, hey Lils, do you reckon the guys will as us or do we have to ask them? LILY, GET UP!"

This news hadn't shocked Lily very much, nor was she very excited. Oh hooray, a ball. Another chance for James Potter to ask her out. She was definitely not looking forward to this. However, she should get into she mood, and not discourage her friend. She could tell that Jasmine was very excited for this occasion, and best not to burst her bubble.

"Wow, Jasmine! That's great news," Lily said, flashing an artificial smile.

"Oh, it is isn't it?" Jasmine said with a twirl "So Lily, you didn't answer my question, "do we have to ask the boys?"

"I expect not."

"Oh, excellent. All we have to do now is wait. But what if nobody picks us? What if we get there and we don't have partners?"

"Oh don't worry, Jaz. You don't have to worry about not being asked. I can already tell that there'll be THAT group of boys waiting in the common room to ambush us. Stupid gits, they're SO predictable! I can hear them laughing from up here. Better go down and face the music," Lily sighed, "reject them earlier and hopefully they'll not ask again." She pulled on her jeans and a woollen jumper. She was about to walk out the dormitory door when she noticed that Jasmine had not moved from the place she had been standing. "Come _on _Jaz, lets go."

"Who says I'll say no?"

"What?" Lily said, not understanding.

"Why should I say no if one of them asks me to the ball?"

"Wait- What…OH!" Lily suddenly realised that Jasmine was talking about the Marauders. "Well, theyre all gits, why would you say yes?"

"Just coz you don't like them Lily—"

"Jasmine, are you suggesting that I have no reason to hate their stinking guts?"

"Yeah, maybe I am." Jasmine said confidently, "I don't really understand, Lily, what James Potter ever did to you in the first place." She turned to the mirror, performing another twirl, "and in any case, Sirius and the others are perfectly lovely."

"Ahh, whatever," Lily could tell that this was a lost cause, "I just don't like James Potter, because he is an arrogant stuck up loser, and because he never leaves me alone. I've tried to be civil, but he just doesn't get the point."

"Mmmm…" Jasmine's mind was elsewhere. "does this frock make my hips look too big?"

Both girls hesitated, and then burst into a fit of the giggles. Laughing at their unnecessary argument, they linked arms and exited the dormitory, still laughing at their own immaturity.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the slowly-emptying Great Hall, alone at the Slytherin table. Most of the excited students had rushed of to relish in the "wonderful" news of the Hogwarts Formal, but not Severus. It all seemed rather stupid, he thought. Giggling girls in flowing dresses, arm in arm with boys in uncomfortable suits. Dress robes were to be worn, Dumbledore had said. Vomit. And would the girl he wanted to ask even accept? Why did things have to be so complicated? School sucks, he thought to himself. Snape checked his watch. He supposed he'd better get to classes. He had transfiguration first; his heart gave an excited jolt, double transfiguration, with Gryffindor. He should get there early to save a seat for Lily. Yes, that's what he would do, and then casually bring up the topic of the formal. Asking if she had a partner yet…yeah…that was the way to do it. Picking up his bag, he made his way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"G'day Evans, lovely morning!" James Potter messed up his hair with his left hand, while extending his left arm to Lily. 

"Out of my way please, Potter." Lily said impatiently, "I don't feel like being harassed this morning. I wish to get some breakfast in peace."

"Haven't heard the news yet then, Evans?"

"As a matter of fact I have, and I know what your about to ask me, Potter, and the answer's no." Lily turned on her heel and began to make her way toward the portrait hole. James let out a laugh, and ran after her.

"C'mon Evans, that's not your final answer!"

"I think you'll find it is."

James pouted, adopting an expression of mock-sadness.

"Just one quick kiss?"

Lily smirked to herself, she'd show the arrogant git.

"Okay, Potter," Lily turned, with a fake flirtatious smile, pulling James's face towards her, she saw the sudden look of happy surprise on his face, as he lowered his own mouth eagerly. She allowed his lips to get so close that they were only a millimetre apart, before raising her knee and kicking him hard in the groin. He let out a gasp of pain and doubled over, screaming in agony.

"That," Lily said, smirking, "was to remind you of my final answer, _Potter_. Don't you DARE…question me again. Now leave me alone, ALL of you," she added, looking around the room at James's three friends, "C'mon, Jaz, lets get out of here."

Jasmine followed obediently, a look of surprise on her face. Sirius Black was roaring with laughter, while Remus Lupin watched from an armchair, hiding his grin with the book he was holding. Peter Pettigrew ran immediately to James's aid.

"Gerrofme, Wormy," James shook Peter off him, embarrassed, "Im fine, stupid girls outta control. He watched Lily and Jasmine exiting the portrait hole, Lily's waist-length red hair bouncing down her back. "She'll come round. I'll ask her later, when she's cooled off."

"I wouldn't risk it, mate, to tell you the truth," Sirius Black said, clapping James over the shoulder. "She seemed pretty confident in her answer."

"Rubbish," James shook his head, "she cant resist me, no girl can. I know I'll have her. You just wait, Padfoot."

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Prongs." Remus said, his eyes on his book again.

* * *

**Ok so quite a long chapter, please review, there's definitely more coming in this one. So sit tight, hope your enjoying so far :)**

**Sorry that there's no "action" yet, but that comes in a couple of chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou my pretties.**


	2. In which James really stuffs up

"For the last time Jaz, im NOT apologising to Potter!" Lily hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made her way up the corridor with her friend, " you know he deserved what he got. Hey, umm, Jasmine, Transfiguration's this way..." Instead of turning into the 2nd floor corridor, Jasmine had kept walking. Lily could see that her friend was, once again, daydreaming. She shot her a disapproving look before continuing, "He just doesn't get the message. He thinks he's 'gods gift to women' or something. What a prat- SEVERUS!"

Lily ran into the classroom and embraced the black haired teenage boy sitting in the second row.

"Lily!" He said, smiling, "great to see you."

"You too, it's been a while, I haven't seen you around." Lily said, taking the empty seat next to him, and beckoning to Jasmine to join them.

"Hi…Severus…" Jasmine said cautiously.

"Jasmine," Snape nodded curtly, before turning his eyes back on Lily. "Have you done the homework Lily? I couldn't answer question thirty-seven, something about the work we did last lesson, I wasn't really sure…where's Potter?"

"No idea." Lily said, her smile fading, "don't care, either."

Snape's whole face relaxed and he let out a quick laugh. Jasmine began to unpack her books, highly annoyed that the attention wasn't focused on her. Lily never payed attention to her when that greasy haired git was around.

* * *

"Mr Potter, Mr Black. Kindly explain to me what is so important in your lives that you have to waste my class time discussing."

"No really, Professor McGonnigal, Professor, its nothing, Professor, nothing important, umm, Professor."

"Oh I may be getting on in years, Mr Black, but I think you'll be surprised as to what I find interesting."

"Nah Professor its seriously—"

"Silence please, Mr Potter. I would like to hear Mr Black explain."

"But _Professor_ --"

"Mr Potter, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Professor McGonnigal bellowed.

"Umm well, Professor. Its about Severus Snape." Sirius shot his friend a quick glance.

"Oh yes?" said Professor McGonnigal, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. James said…I mean we were just saying…I mean I just said…"

"I said he didn't have a chance with Lily Evans." James said, staring his teacher in the face, "she would never go for an ugly greaseball like him. He's wasting his time flirting, she wont go to the formal with him."

Well, after all, he wasn't about to let his bestfriend take the blame. But before he had a chance to say any more, he found himself hanging upside down as though suspended from an invisible string. Half the class let out screams of surprise.

"Take that back Potter."

It was the voice of Lily Evans. Even upside down, James could see that she wore on her face an expression of the upmost disgust, her wand pointed straight at his chest. All of a sudden, there was a swift movement, that caused Lily to take her eyes off James momentarily. James seized his chance, whipping his wand out of his pocket, he muttered the counter curse for the spell Lily had cast on him. Back on his feet, James was able to see what Lily was looking at. But what he saw made him feel the most terrible he had ever felt. His stomach felt suddenly empty, as though he had never eaten the large double-helping of porridge at breakfast that day. Severus Snape stood up, grabbed his things clumsily, dropping a piece of paper from his overflowing bag, he got up to leave the room. James could see tears pouring down his pimply face, as he tried to hide them with the sleeve of his robes. As he reached the door, the handle on his bag broke, causing all his books to fall onto the floor and skid across the room.

The whole class burst out laughing. The only two people who were not laughing were Lily Evans, who herself was crying, and James Potter, who felt as though he may as well die right here and now.


	3. In which Lupin recieves a nasty shock

**Hi all. Ok so the last chapter was pretty short… I'll make this one longer. Thanks to those who reviewed, please all of you others review! Let me know what you think and how I should improve. You know I simply adore you all.**

* * *

**Warning: Theres a bit of "language" in this one… well, Lily is very angry at James! Also, bit of raunchy action here. **

* * *

"And then how Potter just…stood there! How could he do that! It's just terrible. You saw how everyone laughed, its so mean, why do they have to pick on him, why? Pass me the tissues, Jazzy."

The two friends were sitting on Lily's bed in the girl's dormitory, Lily pouring her heart out to her friend. Jasmine passed a box of tissues to Lily, nodding her head sympathetically.

"I hate that stupid moron," Lily sniffed, "next time I see his fugly face, I'm going to pound it so hard he will wish he were never born! Dickhead."

"Well," Jasmine said, embracing Lily in her arms, "they all got detentions and I think James felt really bad about what he'd done."

"I don't care how he feels."

"Yes I know."

"Its unforgivable."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'm going to bed." Lily hugged her friend, and then tucked herself in under her blankets. She heard Jasmine getting in to bed, and waited till she was definitely asleep, before reaching onto her bedside table for her wand.

"Lumos."

By the light of her wand she could see the name on the envelope that had fallen out of Severus's bag. "Lily." It said. Lily stroked the word on the parchment, feeling the slight dent he had pressed into the paper when he wrote it. Lily. He'd written this. Him. Opening the envelope she began to read the letter.

Lily Evans,

I sure do wish you'd hurry up and get to class. I'm sitting here waiting and saving you a seat. No wait, I hope you don't come whilst I'm writing this letter. That would be rather embarrassing, and I would not get a chance to tell you exactly how I feel. Oh god. I wonder if I'll ever succeed in giving this letter to you. Probably not. Oh well, here goes. I'll give it my best shot.

Lily Evans, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world. I think about you all the time, your constantly on my mind. Rather annoying actually. But I don't really mind. Coz when I know I have the most wonderful best friend, you start to notice the things that really and truly matter in life. I want you to know that I will always love you, Lily, that will never change. You are naturally beautiful, and your personality compliments your beauty. On that note I pose one question; Will you please, please, please, pretty please come to the formal with me?

That is all.

Your best friend ever,

Severus Snape.

Lily's heart felt roughly somewhere around her neck, and felt like it was beating 100 times faster than normal. Oh my god. This was really happening. Lily smiled to herself, and drifted of into a comfortable sleep, wondering whether Severus was thinking the same thoughts about her, as she was thinking about him.

* * *

PARTY, GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, AFTER THE FORMAL, FIREWHISKY, BUTTERBEER AND MUGGLE "ALKOHORL" PROVIDED.

Lily stared down at the piece of parchment in her hand. Being a prefect she ought to report this, but for some reason, she just couldn't be bothered. She had accepted Severus's offer of being partners for the formal, and they were now officially "going out".

Lily got up from her chair and rolled up her completed Potions essay. Passing it over to Jasmine so she could spell-check it, Lily yawned. "I'm off to meet Severus."

"Uhuh." Jasmine nodded, squinting down at Lily's essay and erasing a few incorrect words.

Lily exited the portrait hole, and took a right turn to meet Severus in the empty Charms classroom. He was waiting as promised, staring out the window.Lily snuck up behind him.

"BOO!" she whispered in his ear, and he turned, grinning to face her.

"Hello Lils."

"Hey there, Severus," She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

And before Lily knew it, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. Lily felt amazing, kissing Severus was, surely, the one truly _real_ thing in the world. Severus's hands felt so warm against her hips, as he pulled her closer to him, they're bodies practically glued together.

Severus felt wonderful. He was finally where he wanted to be. This was where he truly belonged, and where he wanted to remain for ever and ever. Until…

"Oh… sorry." Lily and Severus broke apart, horrified and turned to the doorway. Poor Remus Lupin was standing there, a look of complete shock on his face. He looked scarred for life. "Severus, Lily, I'm, so sorry, just came to get my book….I left them…my apologies, I had no idea…I'll just be going." And with a final glance over his shoulder, he sprinted out of the room.

* * *

The Formal is in the next chapter. So please, please, pleaaaase, leave reviews. I need to know how im going! and also tell me what you'd like to hear in this story, eg: more Snape and Lily or James and Lily? Thankyou dears. 


	4. In which Snape uses Lily

** Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews. :) keep them coming.**

**

* * *

**

Extctly 2 months later, the marauders prepared for the formal in their upstairs dormitory. James, who looked highly displeased with the fact that he had had to ask Delilah Crockford to the formal, since he was unable to have Lily. He was filled with hatred and jealousy for Snape, despite how bad he had felt when he insulted him weeks beforehand. Sirius, as always, looked incredibly handsome in his deep purple dress robes.

Remus, who had been careful not to overdo it with his cologne, looked over at Sirius. "Jasmine Newt, eh?"

Sirius smirked to himself. "Yeah," he said eagerly, "she's so hot, don't you reckon?"

"Who? Alice Tierny?" Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor answered, entering the room in bright orange dress robes. "That's who I'm taking."

"No," Sirius said, joining Peter at the mirror, "Jasmine Newt, that's who i I'm /i taking. He looked over at his best friend. "C'mon Prongs, buck up!"

'Whats the point," James looked very, very glum, "she's chosen the oil-pit to take to the formal.

"Well, there's always the celebration after the formal!" piped up Peter excitedly, "Snape's not coming to that, its Gryffindor only!"

"Brilliant!" Said James jumping up, "that's the first wonderful thing I have ever heard you say, Wormtail!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Severus waited for Lily at the foot of the steps in the Entrance hall. His feelings were somewhere between surprise that Lily had actually accepted, that they were going out and had kissed, and extreme nervousness. Did he _ have _ to dance? Would she expect him to? He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but when was the right moment? Before he had time to ponder these questions, Lily came tottering down the stairs. She looked absolutely incredible. She wore robes of gold, that flowed down her body and complimented her beautiful figure. He only then realised he was staring. He forced his eyes from her chest to her face.

"Lily," he said smiling, "you look…" he paused, searching for the right words to describe her hair, flowing down her back, her beautiful gown, and her eyes. Her eyes … "magnificent."

"Thanks Sev. You look nice too," Lily said, blushing. The two stood looking at eachother for a moment, before Lily embraced Severus and their lips met. They stood kissing before—

"Urgh! Get a room!" Snape broke of, angry that his second kiss had been interrupted. Standing face to face with him, was James Potter. Snape felt a sudden urge to punch him, but instead he smirked.

**[ A/N: Poor Lils and Severus, they just can't get a little time together can they?**

"And what," he said quietly, his face inches from James's, "is _your_ problem?"

"Ummm, not muuuuuuuuuuuch," James began, with an air of mock-thoughtfullness, "just the fact that you stand here snogging your…Evans…while the rest of us are trying to get past!" he had avoided saying the word "girlfriend". In his mind, they weren't really going out, Lily didn't really like him.

"Your just jealous, Potter, jealous and weak."

"Didn't think to wash your hair before you came, Snivellus?"

"Shut your foul mouth, Potter,"

"Nahhhh," James made a rude hand guesture "Get fu—" But he stopped mid-sentence, for Severus had turned promptly and begun kissing Lily again.

Lily felt used. James felt angry. Severus felt better.

* * *

Everyone danced except Lily, Severus and James. James sat alone, Delilah had found someone else to dance with, James had been ignoring her and watching Severus and all night. Severus and Lily were sitting in a corner, arguing.

"You used me,"

"I never did, Lily, why would I do that. You know how I feel about you!"

"You just use me to get back at Potter!"

" _Me_ use _YOU?_ It's the other way around! You don't really love me!"

"Sev, what the hell? Its you that doesn't love me, you use me to get back at James all the time, you hate him, I know it, he hasn't done anything wrong! He's being really good about you and me going out. I've seen the way you act. Coming up to me and kissing my neck in the great hall at breakfast, right in front of James, coming on to me during class, for heavens sake! I don't like it Severus. This isn't the kind of relationship I wanted with you."

"You want him."

"I don't want this, Sev ."

"Its over."

"Severus, please."

"Get away from me, you filthy mudblood." He got up and went to dance with Bellatrix Black.

Lily sat there, torn. He didn't love her, it was official. She meant nothing to him. No matter how much she liked him. But that was it. She liked him. Liked. As a friend. She looked over at James Potter, who was sitting on the opposite side of the Great Hall, leaning casually on the table beside him, looking grumpy. He did look rather attractive with his messy black hair all dishevelled.

Snape stood there, broken. She didn't love him, it was official. He meant nothing to her. No matter how much he liked her. But that was it. He liked her. Liked. As a friend. He looked over at Bellatirx, who was dancing with Rudolphus Lestrange, although she kept shooting cheeky glances in his direction. She did look rather attractive with her long curly black hair bouncing as she swayed her head in time to the music.

* * *

**Sorry, Snape and Lily had to break it off. I thought I should do it in one of the most common ways people break up. The others. Bella was a third year at this time, and Snape and Lily are 6th years. Three years apart, but who cares, Bella (my favourite character) has always been a little rebellious. Hope you like. Leave reviews, and if I get enough I'll write more. :) muchlove.**


	5. In which two teens have fun in a bush

**Warning: This chapter contains the horrid and perverted thoughts and actions of love-hungry teenagers. You know. All that stuff…**

* * *

James looked up, and was surprised to see Lily standing before him. He was even more surprised, when he looked up to her face and saw that she was wearing, not the disgusted look she usually wore when she looked at him, but a smile.

"Hi, James," she said, beaming.

"Uhh…hey," James expected that any moment now she would start yelling at him.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure…" Lily sat down beside James, still smiling, and picked up an empty goblet, that filled instantly before her eyes.

"Having a good time?" James asked her, feeling as though he were treading on eggshells. Her smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"Severus."

"Ahhhhh," said James, his heart skipping a beat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Delilah twirling with Remus, both laughing. He was happy Remus had found someone…

"We broke up." James jerked himself back to the present, he felt as though his heart would never stop pounding. He choked on his Butterbeer, and Lily patted him on the back to stop him suffocating, however on the last pat, she left her hand on his back. He could feel the warmth of Lily's hand through his dress robes, it sent a shiver down his spine. He turned and adopted a face of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"No your not," she let out a girlish giggle, "and neither am I!"

Both teenagers were laughing now, Lily's hand still on James's back. She had never noticed how cute his messy hair actually was…

"May I have this dance, lady fair?" James said, standing up and taking a long stooping bow.

"Why you may, kind sir," Lily curtsied, and accepted his arm, as he led her onto the floor.

* * *

Jasmine and Sirius were walking in the grounds. Sirius had his hands in his pockets, his shirt un-tucked, while Jasmine nervously tugged at her blonde curls. Both started talking at once.

"So are you—"

"How about we—"

"You go first—"

"No you—"

Both started laughing. "Should we umm…find somewhere to sit down?" Jasmine asked, hopefully. They tiptoed past Professor Slughorn and Hagrid, who were laughing jovially and gulping from large tankards of Firewhisky, and found a nice private spot in a clearing between some rose bushes. Sirius felt a sudden natural-teenage urge to have Jasmine on top of him. He gripped her small hand tightly in his larger one. He felt her hand tighten around his, her long nails pressing in gently on the rougher skin of his own hand. Her face was inches from his. He looked down at her chest, but then realised what he was staring at and pulled his eyes back to her beautiful face. He lowered his face down to her neck and began to kiss.

Jasmine closed her eyes in heaven, feeling Sirius's lips on her bare skin, her long curls falling over his face as his lips worked their way to the front of her neck. "Sirius…" she breathed, and she heard him chuckle as he continued to kiss her.

"What?" he stopped, laughing.

"Nothing…don't stop."

Grinning, Sirius pulled her closer to him, his hands working their way over her body, slowly, gently and carefully. He heard her sigh, and felt as she lifted his chin up and began to kiss him. In the background, an off-tune version of 'Odo The Hero' could be heard from the general direction of Slughorn and Hagrid.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Sorry to all you LilyxSeverus fans I had so many people wanting JamesxLily. Keep reviewing, you guys are wonderful. I'll update soon.**


End file.
